Ooh, Doctor You Soniced Him
by Zrfm
Summary: Rory can't get Amy off, the Doctor does some stuff. Orgasms ensue.


Amy rolls over with a rather frustrated sigh, pulling the covers over her shoulder as she goes.

"Wow." Rory whispers rather dazedly, turning to wrap his arm around her waist and snuggle into her back. "I love you."

Amy closes her eyes, entwining her fingers slowly with her husbands and squeezing his hand. "Love you too."

She does, she loves him dearly, with his goofy smile and gangly limbs and scruffy hair. She loves the way he wrapps her up in his arms and swings her through the air, loves the way he kisses her uncertainly when he want her but she really doesn't know how much more of this she can stand.

It's been months since she's had a decent orgasm, and it's not for lack of trying. She thinks about the amount of times Rory's had his hand in his skirt, his tounge against her clit, his hips flush with hers. Back on Earth he was never a stella lover but what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm and he was able to bring her to climax most of the time. Now though...

He'd said maybe the TARDIS was messing with his mojo, when she'd groaned frustrated after his orgasm for the fifth time that week. She'd agreed, allowing him a second chance with his tounge and lips and teeth. Still, nothing. Deep down she knew the TARDIS wasn't the problem and niether, really, was her husband.

"Alright Pond?" The Doctor's hand brushes the small of her back as she leans around her to flick the kettle on. She shivers. If he notices he doesn't say anything. "How'd you sleep?"

Sleep? Hah. "Alright. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, didn't get round to it, ended up deep sea diving in the tropics with an old friend untill the sun came up. All terribly fun..." He trails off, eyes dreamy as he spoons sugar into his mug.

She smiles a little bitterly. While the Doctor was deep sea diving she was writhering in bed with a dull ache in her stomach, unable to find release. She's exhausted, and she looks it.

The Doctor pours boiling water into his mug and takes a sip, cringing as he burns his tounge and surveys her. "You look tired." He states.

She rolls her eyes. "I spent most of the night tossing and turning."

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really. Just...a little restless."

The Doctor frowns, setting his tea down and bringing his hand to her face. Her breath hitches and she hopes to god he doesn't notice. His hands move down her neck and across her shoulders, feeling very business like in their inspection. She wonders idily if he has a desk he could bend her over.

His hands slip over her ribs, fingers brushing the undersides of her breasts making her blush, he pretends not to notice. He spreads his fingers over her hips and stomach, closing his eyes in concentration for a moment. "Ah." He steps away and resumes the sipping of his tea, smiling knowingly.

"Ah?" She raises her eyes brows, glaring at him. She's been worked up for weeks, unable to find release and he's basically just gropped her in the TARDIS kitchen.

"Yes." He smiles mildly.

It's lucky Rory chooses that moment to enter the kitchen, whisteling happily, wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting shorts. Amy almost groans.

"Rory the Roman! Good to see you old chap! Here you go, eat up, you'll need the energy." The Doctor throws a banana to Rory with a grin. "Amy, I think you should head off to the bathroom, have a bath. It might help with your restlessness." He ruffles her hair, not helping the glare she's still giving him. She huffs, snatching an apple from the fruit bowl as she leaves the kitchen.

"Doctor, I don't like banana's that much, can I have a satsuma instead?" Rory watches happily as his wife's behind dissapeares down the corridor, palming the banana in his hands.

"No! Absolutley not, banana's are good. Now eat up." The Doctor drains the rest of his tea as Rory peels the banana and takes a reluctant bite. When both men are finished the Doctor smiles and pulls his screwdriver from his pyjama bottoms. "Third door on the left." He says and promptly sonics Rory.

The effect is instentanious. Rory leaps from his chair, skin suddenly burning with lust. "Amy!" He roars, letting his chair skid across the floor as he takes off towards the bathroom, the Doctor smiling in his wake.

"Rory! What're you do-mnpf!" Amy's exclamation is cut off by a hard kiss that sends her crashing against the bathroom wall. She gasps as hands fist in her nightdress and she hears it tear.

"Need you, now!" His voice is quiet and rough in her ear as he throws the ripped material of her nightgown into the corner of the room and smooths his hands up her stomach and cups her breasts in his large hands. She moans, bites her lip, bucks her hip against her half naked husband.

"What's gotten into you?" She gasps between whimpers as he worries her nipple between his fingers and bites gently at her neck. He simply growls against her, slipping a knee between her thighs and rubbing the cotton of his shorts against her bare labia. "F-fuck!"

"Yeah?" He rumbles, kissing up her neck and jaw untill she's gasping into his mouth. He picks her up by the thighs and deposits her on the bathroom counter. She shivers as the white marble hits her hot flesh but promptly moans as he crouches in front of her and kisses the inside of her thigh. His breath is hot against her as he trails his tounge closer and closer to where she needs him. Her hands tangle in his already tussled hair and tug him closer.

"Oh! Rory!" She moans loudly, so loudly she actually worries about the Doctor hearing them. But she doesn't care because Rory's tounge and lips and teeth are quickly making her insane.

He holds tight to her hip with one hand as she tries despretly to buck against his mouth and rubs the other in lazy circles across her thigh. Slowly, slowly, he presses the tip of one finger against her opening and his lips close over her clit and she spasams against him. She doesn't think she's ever come so fast in her life, for god's sake the bath isn't even half full.

Rory isn't done yet though. His finger presses deeper inside her as he kisses up over her hip and between her breasts, pausing briefly to suckle her nipple. "Rory...Kiss me...!" She's gasping, bucking into his hand, grinning, mind clouded by more lust than she's felt in months.

He obliges, bringing his lips to her's and kissing her breathlessly. His finger pumps slowly in and out of her as his thumb rubs loose circles on her clit. She wrapps her legs around his waist, grabbing his wrist and pulling his fingers to her lips. She licks the wetness from them, making him moan and pulls his hips closer untill she can feel his erection against her folds. "You're so hard..." She kisses him, both hands knotted in his hair as he grinds himself into her.

"The bath is over-flowing." Rory tries to move away but Amy only holds him tighter.

"Don't care. I want you."

He chuckles into her mouth as she kisses him a little despretly. "I don't think the Doctor would appreciate us flooding his second favourite bathroom."

Amy groans, tugging his closer, closer, closer untill they're melded together almost impossibly. Rory wrapps his arms around her waist and she slides off of the counter, supported only by her legs around his hips and his around her waist. He's fleetingly glad she chose to forgo underwear today as he lowers her naked form into the tub. Rory quickly rids himself of his shorts and spins the faucets off. Amy grabbs him by the hips and pull his flush against her in the tub. Water sloshes over the sides and neither pays it any attention as she crosses her ankles behind his back and he rocks slowly into her.

"Amy...you're so beautiful..."

"I'd belive you more if your eyes weren't closed."

He laughs, nuzzling his face against her temple as he buries himself balls deep inside her.

"God..."

"Nope, just Rory."

His pace is slow, one hand reaching into the water to stroke the tiny nub that makes her shudder, the other holding her hips so she doesn't slide about. She pulls his lips to hers and kisses him deeply, stroking his tounge with hers. The tip of her tounge runs over the back of his teeth and suddenly he can't hold back anymore. His hips snapp foreward and pull back quickly, driving deep, pressing deliciously against that perfect spot inside her. He bites her bottom lip and she climaxes, clinging to him with her fingernails in his shoulder blades. He lets her almost completely ride her orgasm out before flicking his thumb hard over her clit, sending her spinning through another earth shattering climax.

Rory slows down, sweeping the damp hair from her forehead and kissing her softly. Her eyes are closed, white stars sparking around the edges and when she opens them she can hardly breath. "That was..."

"Real." Rory frowns, still rocking his hips against hers, arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist. "You've been faking it for months."

Amy tries to hold back an exhausted chuckle but fails, throwing her arm over face as she gruffaws. "I'm sorry, love. You were just trying so hard after I told you I didn't come, I couldn't bare to tell you."

Rory looks offended and she stops laughing, running her hand softly through his hair. "You've more than made up for it today. Besides," She pushes him back untill he's sitting in the end of the tub with her in his lap. "It looks like you're the one who hasn't come."

She lifts herself up and sinks back down on his cock, eyes fluttering shut as his head falls back with a thunk. She rides him gently untill, impossibly, she's coming again and he's groaning into her neck, spilling himself inside her with his arms tight around her waist.

"I'm tired." She yawns, leaning with her back against his chest in the luke warm water. He humms against her hair and kisses her ear.

"I love you."

She smiles, pulling his fingers out of the water and kissing each one. "I love you back."

The water cools around them and it isn't long before Amy falls asleep in his arms. He carries her to bed and dresses her in one of his t-shirts before dressing himself and making his way back to the kitchen.

"I expect you to clean up all that water you know?" The Doctor says boredly as Rory opens the fridge, not even looking up from his novel. Rory smiles, though his ears are slightly pink and pulls a satsuma from the fruit draw. 


End file.
